The More You Love Someone
by Dlbn
Summary: Shinra sheds a little light on Shizuo's feelings concerning a certain raven haired information broker.
1. The More You Love Someone

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! Or any character or component contained within. It all belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I make NO money off of writing in this fandom.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own the musical Avenue Q or the song "The More You Ruv Someone". That belongs to Jeff Whitty (book writer), and Robert Lopez and Jeff Marx (music and lyrics). I make NO money off of using that song here. *Note* Some of the lyrics have been changed to fit better. Still not mine.

000

Heiwajima Shizuo stormed down the streets of Ikebukuro. That damn flea just _had_ to come back to the city and show his smug, arrogant face around him. Hadn't Shizuo _warned_ him to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro? Didn't the flea _learn_? No, of course not. That would be silly. Orihara Izaya was nothing more then a troublemaking rat that stepped on the toes of the wrong person, and found it humorous to do it repeatedly. If there was anything about him that Shizuo hated more then the stupid smirk on his face, or that voice that grated on his nerves, it was his psyche-shattering laugh of his. That laugh that said 'I know I'm a sadistic bastard and that I'm causing trouble for you and everyone else, but I simply don't give a damn and don't need to do so'. It was irritating. That being said, whether the flea lived or died was no concern to the blonde, so long as he stayed away if he was alive. It was Izaya that caused most of their problems, not him, so therefore Izaya should be the one to pay for it.

000

Having begun walking with no destination in mind, Shizuo quite quickly found himself outside the apartment building where Shinra, his best friend and a doctor, lived with Celty; a headless Dullahan who was searching for her missing head. He sighed and made his way to the main gate. Pushing it aside, he groaned as he heard thunder rumble across the sky as the pitter patter of rain began to fall. He didn't bother rushing in and opened the door to the building. The elevator on the left took him up to Shinra's apartment on the penthouse floor. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited for someone to answer.

The door peeled open and a woman dressed in all black with a blue and yellow helmet opened it. It was Celty. She typed something onto a cellular phone and showed it to him.

"_Shizuo-san? What are you doing here? Are you injured?_" The text read.

"Ah, no." Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. "I was just on a walk and thought I'd stop by…perfect timing, too. It's starting to rain."

She typed on the phone again. "_I thought I heard rain. Come in._" She stepped to the side and the strongest man in Ikebukuro walked in past her.

"Who is it, Celty?" Shinra's voice asked from the back.

"You know she can't answer you." Shizuo snorted. "Why bother asking?"

Shizuo poked his head into the living room from behind the wall. "Ah, Shizuo!" He greeted with a grin. "We were just about to sit down for dinner! Care to join us?" He vanished behind the wall.

"Yeah, why not?" Shizuo flopped down on the couch unceremoniously.

Celty sat down next to him and typed on her phone before showing him the screen. Shizuo looked at it out of the corner of his eye so the blue lenses he was wearing wouldn't obscure the lettering in any way.

"_Something wrong? You seem different today._"

"Nothing's wrong." He denied. "The Fleas back in town, but that's it."

"Oh, Izaya-san is back?" Shinra wondered from the kitchen. "I hope you two haven't caused any damage to the city yet!"

"Does a mailbox becoming part of a bank's structure count as damage?"

"_Not funny, Shizuo. You have to stop doing that."_

"I'll stop being aggressive and fighting back when the Flea stops pestering me."

"_You should be the better man._"

"Why do I have to be the one to put a stop to this? He starts it, so he should finish it."

"That's exactly _why _you should be the one to stop it." Shinra replied, appearing in the doorway with two plates of food. "You know he never will. Izaya hates to lose." He joined his friends and sat down.

"I'm not a fan of it, either."

Celty's helmet moved back and forth as if she were shaking her head. She typed angrily on her phone before showing it to him. "_One of you needs to grow up_."

"Why does it need to be _me_? None of this would have happened if he didn't start his bullshit." Shinra ran his fingers through his dyed blonde hair. "I swear to god, he gets off on this."

"_Why would you say such a thing_?"

"I didn't know you thought about Izaya getting off at all, Shizuo." Shinra gave his friend a smirk before laughing at the rage in his eyes and going back to his food. Whether he made Shizuo angry or not, they both knew that Shinra was one of the few people he'd never hurt; the others being Celty and his younger brother.

"Shut up." Shizuo took his plate of food and began eating as well.

"You know, Shizuo, for as much as you hate Izaya…"

"Yes?" Shizuo glared at the doctor.

"Well…" Shinra swallowed his food and gave Shizuo a sheepish grin. "You do talk about him a lot…"

"Only when he bugs me." Shizuo took a sip of the drink Shinra had placed in front of him.

"Well, you talk about him so much…it's like you actually like him."

Shizuo spit his water out over the coffee table, sprinkling it with water and backwash.

"_Shizuo!_" Celty scolded via text.

"_What_ did you say, Shinra?" Shizuo glared, angrily slamming his cup down on the coffee table.

"I said that you talk about Izaya so much, it's like you actually like him." Shinra repeated himself.

Celty shook her head. "_You're an idiot_." She showed him on her cell phone.

"How the _hell_ could I like that stupid _Flea_?" Shizuo glared. "He's a horrible nuisance and a selfish, egotistical, sadistic _bastard_. You know I try to kill him at any chance I get. But he keeps bouncing back like a cockroach, no matter how hard I squash him."

"Well, you know, Shizuo, love and hate are two sides of the same coin." Shinra smiled softly.

"Now you're accusing me of _loving_ the guy?" Shizuo glared. "You want to die, don't you?"

"_So it would appear_." Celty wrote.

"No, no, it's not that!" Shinra waved his hands in front of him to show he meant no harm. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you know?"

"Well telling me that I _love Izaya_ is definitely the way to do it." Shizuo grunted, shoveling some food into his mouth. "Seriously, Shinra, you don't think."

Shinra laughed nervously. "A bad habit for a doctor to get into."

Shizuo glared and went back to eating. With a sigh, Shinra did the same. Celty shook her head and leaned back into the couch. This was going to be a long night.

000

An hour later, Shizuo lay back against Shinra's couch; lounging and tilting his head back to sleep. The doctor was filling out some paperwork by hand while Celty worked on the computer behind them on the counter. He couldn't believe how Shinra just blurted out that he thought Shizuo had feelings for the damn flea. Ugh, the very thought was disgusting. Not that he particularly had an issue or cared in the slightest for sexuality, but the thought of the flea meaning anything to him outside of a good punching bag made him sick to his stomach. There was no way he could like that thing. He was a sadistic, manipulative, cold, calculating, trouble-causing asshole. Why would Shizuo like something like that? Especially something like that that had some sort of personal vendetta against him, and did things like framing him for being his accomplice in various crimes, or showing up at his work to embarrass him and make him lose his cool (and thus lose his job). The thought was sickening.

"Something on your mind, Shizuo?" Shinra wondered, twirling a pen with his fingers. "You've sighed at least six times already."

Shizuo glared at him. "You bother me." He informed.

"Oh, was I making too much noise? Sorry, Shizuo…"

"No, not that." Shizuo denied.

Celty typed on her cell phone and walked over to show Shinra.

"Oh, you think it's that?" Shinra wondered he tapped his pen against his chin in thought. "Is it that, Shizuo?"

"Is it what?"

Celty showed him the phone as well. "_I think he's still mad about what you said about him loving Izaya_."

"Yeah, it's that." Shizuo glared. "How could you even _think_ that, let alone have the guts to say it in my presence?"

Shinra glared. "It's not uncommon for people to develop feelings for the one that they hate the most, you know. Like I said, they're sides of the same coin."

"Not in this case." Shizuo argued. "I'd love nothing more then to see him finally squashed like the insignificant flea he is. Just once, I'd like to get my hands on him…"

Shinra cocked an eyebrow and tried to hide his snickering, but it was obvious.

"And strangle the life out of him. No more vending machines or street signs being flung at his head. No. Just a god, old fashioned, fist to face beating."

"You'd actually want to touch him at all?"

"I'd disinfect like crazy after that, but yeah, I'd like to hit him just once."

Shinra snickered. "Shizuo…"

"If you value your life, don't say it again."

"I'm sorry, but it's just so hard to resist." Shinra replied. "You know, Izaya gets a kick out of it, too. I've seen the look in his eyes when you go after him with whatever blunt object you can find."

"Yeah, he likes antagonizing me."

"It's not just that. He enjoys antagonizing a lot of people." Shinra shook his head. "I've never seen that look I his eyes for fighting anyone but you. He can be as calm and cool and collected as he likes, but his eyes betray him. Look for it the next time you see him. That little sparkle. Not a mischievous one, just more of a 'oh, it's about to happen again. I can't wait' kind of sparkle."

"Now you're insinuating that he might have feelings for me?" Shizuo rolled his eyes at the doctor. "Disgusting, Shinra." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch again.

"Well, I'm not saying you two are in love or anything like that. But you have to admit it, Shizuo; you put the same passion into hating him that you would in loving someone. You know?"

Shizuo glared. "No, I don't know, and I wish you'd stop _insisting_ that you're right."

"Alright, alright."

"Seriously, how could you even think that? How can you hate someone you love?" Shizuo shook his head.

"I hate my father…" Shinra stated. "He's always so…ugh…I still can't believe he stole and sold Celty's head…"

"Not as much as I hate Izaya, I can assure you."

"_No one hates anyone as much as you hate Izaya._" Celty pointed out.

Shizuo had to laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It's not entirely impossible." Shinra went on. "To go back to my earlier point."

"It's the very definition of impossible." Shizuo glared. "You can't love and hate someone at the same time. Simple as that."

"Oh, Shizuo, so naïve." Shinra laughed. "Perhaps I should explain myself a little better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple…" Shinra grinned.

"**The more you love someone**

**The more you want to kill them.**" He began singing.

"Is he seriously singing this?" Shinra looked at Celty, who shrugged in response.

"**The more you love someone**

**The more he makes you cry.**"

"Izaya doesn't make me cry…he pisses me off…"

"**Though you are trying**

**To make your peace**

**With them and love them…**"

"Are you on something?"

"**That's why your love's so strong**

**You want to get him killed.**"

"I'd love to kill him, but I don't see your point here…"

"_Stop fighting it, Shizuo. He isn't going to stop any time soon._"

Shizuo sighed in defeat, knowing the Dullahan was right.

"**The more you love someone**

**The more he makes you crazy**

**The more you love someone**

**The more you wish he was dead.**"

"Yeah, I do want him dead, but not because I love the ass…"

"**Sometime you look at him**

**And only see a smug asshole…**"

"Got that right."

"**And you want a baseball bat**

**To hit him over the head…**"

"Or any blunt object, really."

"**Love…and hate…they're like two brothers…who go on a date.**"

"What?" Shizuo gave Shinra a look of disgust. "Are you really that sick?"

"**Where one of them goes**

**The other will follow.**

**If you're bringing love,**

**He's bringing sorrow…**"

"Uh…"

"**The more you love someone**

**The more you want to kill them.**"

"That really makes no sense…"

"**Loving and killing**

**Fit like a glove.**"

"Are you insane?"

"**So if there's someone**

**You are wanting to see killed.**"

"Yeah, you're insane."

"**You go and find him**

**And you get him.**"

"I'd like to get him, alright…"

"**But you don't kill him**."

"Why not?"

"**Cause the chance is good**

**That's he's your love**."

Shizuo glared at the doctor. "Are you just about finished?" Shinra paused for a moment, then nodded.

"You're a bigger moron then I thought." Shizuo's words were the only warning before he punched his friend on the right cheek.

Shinra fell backwards onto the couch and stared up at the blonde, holding his cheek. "Wow, I didn't think you'd actually strike me."

Shizuo stood. "Thanks for dinner…" He left without saying a word; neither the doctor or headless woman daring to chase after him.

Celty rushed to Shinra's side. "_Are you hurt?_"

"No, he didn't use his full strength. Just a bit of a sting." Shinra rubbed his face. "I can't believe he actually _hit_ me."

"_You were asking for it._"

"That may be. But still, I'm his friend. You shouldn't hit your friends."

"_You do when they start singing about how you could possibly love your arch enemy. You didn't think, did you, Shinra?_"

"I thought he'd get a kick out of my attempt at singing and he wouldn't be so mad anymore."

Celty lightly slugged him in the shoulder and shook her head.

000

God damn that Shinra! How _dare_ he insist that Shizuo liked _Izaya_. Of _all_ the people in Ikebukuro, why in the _hell_ would Shizuo choose _Izaya_ _fucking Orihara_ as the object of his affections? The very thought made him sick to his core. Disgusting.

"Oh, hello there, Shizu-chan." A familiar, grating voice greeted him. "So strange to see you in this side of town."

Shizuo cringed. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. He looked over his shoulder to see Izaya perched on a bench, happily munching away at something out of a brown paper bag. The raven haired man smiled at him.

"Aren't you even going to great me with a 'hello'? That's common courtesy. Or do you not know what that even is, eh?"

"I don't have time for your games, _Izaya_." Shizuo snarled. "I'm out of here." He threw up an arm to wave the brat off as he walked past him.

"Come now, Shizuo, is that any way to treat an old friend?" The shorter male was behind him in a flash. "At least say 'Hi, Izaya'. Come on, you know you want to."

Shizuo stopped in his tracks and tried to regain his composure. "Do you want something, _flea_?"

"Well, now, that's not very nice." Izaya sighed. "Can't I just stop by good old Ikebukuro to visit some old friends?"

"We were never _friends_, Izaya. Quit wasting my time."

"My, my. So edgy today. Why, I haven't even _done_ anything to bother you, and yet here you are, acting all rude." Izaya tsked. "Can't you act civilized for once? Or are you always a _monster_, hm?"

Shizuo growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not in the mood for this. You and your damn mind games."

"Who says I'm playing mind games?" Izaya walked around until he was in front of Shizuo. He stood on his toes and rocked a little. "I'm just trying to have a conversation with you. Instead of you trying to kill me and me running away for once."

Shizuo sighed heavily and glared at the younger male through blue lenses. "Get. _Lost_. Flea."

"You really _are_ rude." Izaya's face bore his trademark smirk as he glared back at the blonde. "It's almost as off-putting of that brutish strength of yours."

Shizuo took a step forward. "_What_ did you say, Flea?" He wondered, tilting his head to better look down on his rival.

"You heard me. Brutish strength." The flea laughed at the look of rage in Shizuo's eyes.

"Don't you ever shut your _goddamn_ mouth?"

"Hm…" Izaya pretended to ponder the idea for a few minutes. "No, I suppose I don't. It gets boring when someone isn't talking or doing something. Gotta keep up my interest or I'll just walk off."

"Maybe you should stop talking, then, so you'll get the hell away from me."

"Not likely, Shizu-chan."

Despite the blue lenses, Shizuo could see red in front of him. How dare this stupid flea pull this on him? He was only going to antagonize Shizuo into throwing something at him and then chasing him when he ran, causing thousands of dollars in damages to the city that they didn't even bother trying to make him pay. It was such a hassle.

"What's got you so agitated, Shizu-chan? You seemed annoyed before I even spoke to you, so I know it's not all me. Did something _happen_ to you? Did the brute get…_hurt_?" Izaya faked a gasp before laughing and taking a step backwards. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. But really, what's got you all hot under the collar, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo glared. "Your existence."

Izaya huffed. "Not funny. I know it's more then me breathing that's got you on edge. So what is it? I'm curious to know. So I can wipe out my competition." Izaya whipped out his switchblade and held Shizuo's chin up with it. "Come on…tell me…" He practically purred.

Shizuo smirked. Maybe there _was_ a way to shut him Izaya after all.

"What's so amusing?" Izaya was clearly annoyed by the blonde's refusal to answer him.

"You don't need that to find out what it is." Shizuo shoved his hand that held the blade away from him.

"Oh?" Izaya warily put away his knife. "So, you're going to tell me, then?"

"I could be considering it, yes." Shizuo looked around or make sure there was no one nearby. Thankfully, it was late and no one was really around for that time of night.

"What? Hiding from someone?" The flea sounded almost _possessive_ with his words.

"Ah hell."

Shinra wasn't right, _was_ he? There was _no way_ Izaya had feelings for Shizuo. He was just pissed off because something else was holding Shizuo's attention and ti wasn't all focused on him. Narcissistic brat…

"Well? Aren't you going to _tell me_, Shizu-chan?" Izaya all but pouted.

"I suppose." Shizuo stepped closer and he could swear he saw Izaya hold his breath in anticipation.

"Not much of an answer."

"Whya re you flinching?"  
"I'm not flinching…"

Shizuo chuckled. "I beg to differ." He shoved his hands into his pants pockets so he wouldn't be tempted to strangle the life out of those cold, chocolate colored eyes or hit him across the face to knock the waning smirk completely off of him.

"S-Shizu-chan…you're acting strangely…are you feeling alright?"

Shizuo took a step forward. "Why are you backing away, _Flea_? Are you _afraid_ of me?"

"_Me_? Afraid of _you_?" Izaya laughed nervously. "Don't make me laugh, Shizu-chan." He stood tall. "You know I can just outrun you any day."

Shizuo continued to back him up until the back of his knees were pressed against the bench he had been sitting on when Shizuo had crossed his path. "So why don't you?" Shizuo wondered.

Izaya forced himself to stand up tall and not waver. He couldn't let Shizuo think he got the upper hand this time, even though he clearly did. He wouldn't have if it wasn't for that half crazed, half dazed look in the blonde's eyes that confused the crap out of the informant. He'd never seen _that _look in Shizuo's eyes before. It was fascinating, alarming, intriguing, and confusing all in one. Izaya was supposed to be an expert on everyone and everything in the city; Shizuo included. How could he have never seen this look before? How was there any information on the blonde that he _didn't_ know?

"I don't need to, of course." Izaya huffed, trying to sound annoyed.

Shizuo took one more step so that there was only a slight gap between them. Izaya flushed and leaned away a bit, before straightening up to match his nose to Shizuo's and join him in their little stare down. Two could play at this game. Shizuo sighed. He really had to be out of his mind to do this, but…

The blonde tilted his head down to lightly press his lips to the informant. Izaya's eyes shot open and he remained frozen in place. A few seconds passed before Shizuo pulled away and wiped his mouth on the back of his shirt sleeve.

"Stupid doctor." He muttered.

Izaya blinked. "Doctor?"

Shizuo said nothing and turned around to walk away. The blonde was only a few steps away when Izaya's voice broke through the silence.

"Why?" The informant wondered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do that?" Izaya questioned again. "Damn it, Shizuo." He wiped his hand on his shirt as well.

In his annoyance, he forgot the nickname that the blonde hated so much.

"Damn it what?" Shizuo glared over his shoulder. "Don't tell me that was your first or something."

Izaya flushed.

"Pathetic." Shizuo shook his head. "But then again, I'm not exactly surprised. Who in their right mind would do anything of that nature with _you_ of all people?"

"Apparently you."

"Just testing a theory. Glad to know it was false." Shizuo continued walking off, leaving a stunned Izaya in his wake.

"What the _fuck_ was that about?" Izaya asked the air, looking up to the crescent moon that hung brightly in the late night sky. "Damn doctor…?"

Knowing that could only be one person, Izaya turned on his heel and skipped merrily down the road towards Shinra's house. The perverted underground doctor had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

000

Shinra's phone buzzed about half an hour after Shizuo left his apartment. The doctor set down his pen and rubbed at his eyes before grabbing the phone to answer. Looking at it and reading the message, it only took him a second to process it, and he proceeded to laugh. He fell over on the couch as Celty looked up from the computer.

"_What is wrong with you?_" She wondered, showing him her cellular phone.

"Shi-Shizuo…" The doctor laughed, holding onto his sides. "He ran into Izaya." The doctor continued to laugh. "H-Here…hee-hee…" He showed Celty his phone.

She read the message. "_I ran into Izaya. Kissed him. You were wrong, pervert. Never sing that to me again._" The message read.

Celty put her hand where her mouth would be if her head were attached to hide her laughter before texting onto the phone for Shinra to see.

"_I can't believe he actually acted because of you._"

"Me neither." Shinra wiped tears from his eyes. "Oh man, I'd love to know what Izaya's reaction was."

The pounding on the door told him that he'd soon get his answer. Shinra stood and wiped off his clothes before going to the door and opening it. when he saw the black haired male behind the door, he broke into a huge grin.

"Ah, Izaya!" He greeted. "What brings you here?"

Izaya retorted by punching him in the stomach. The doctor doubled over in pain, holding where he'd been hit as Izaya walked in past him.

"_You deserved it_." Celty wrote, joining the doctor's side to close the door and help him stand.

"What in the _fuck_ did you tell Shizuo?!" Izaya glared. "The brute freaking _kissed_ me! Ugh!"

"Nothing different then what I told you." Shinra forced himself to speak as Celty helped him to the couch to sit. "I tried to convince him that his hatred for you stemmed out of some twisted form of love. He wouldn't listen and stormed off."

"Damn it, Shinra, when I tell you something in _confidence_, you're not supposed to go and blab it to the guy it's about!" He pointed out the window. "What did you _tell_ him!? He acted strangely towards me, then he just freaking kissed me. Took all I had to not melt right then and there, damn it!"

"I told him that I think your hatred for him stems from love as well."

Izaya's eye twitched. "Are you _crazy_?! I'm lucky he doesn't _kill_ me!"

"He won't. he thinks I'm full of shit about your feelings too. Besides, he kissed you…I mean…shouldn't you be thanking me?"

If Celty wasn't in the way, Izaya would've hit him again for that.

"I hate you…"

"Or do you love me?"

Izaya glared. "Not _now_, Shinra." He huffed. "I swear, I am not telling you a damn thing about myself ever _again_." he stormed to the door and walked out, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

Celty looked at Shinra and showed him what she was writing on his phone. "_I told you this would end badly._"

"Hey, all I did was plant a little seed of a thought into Shizuo's mind. Now all I have to do is watch that seed fester and grow into a tree and see what he does with it. Izaya will be _thanking_ me once this is all over and done with. Promise."

Celty showed him her phone. "_You're nuts, Shinra. Really, truly nuts._"

"That may be so, and yet, people keep coming to me for information, and I continue to be right…don't I?"

Celty shook her head and stood. "_One day your pride will catch up to you, and the ending result will not be pretty_." She warned, before leaving towards the bathroom for her shower.

"Good things come to those who wait, Celty." Shinra smiled and returned to his paperwork. For once, he'd outsmart Izaya _and_ Shizuo.

~_Six days earlier~_

_ Izaya lay sideways on Shinra's couch, crossing his legs and kicking one in the air as he folded his arms under his head. He didn't know what possessed him to come to _Shinra_ of all people, but it was better to go to a friend then some random person he met on the streets. At least Shinra didn't charge you unless he had to do anything related to a medical condition._

"_So what exactly is wrong, now?" Shinra wondered, leaning his chin in his hands. "I'm not quite sure I follow you, Izaya."_

"_I think I've made myself quite clear here, Shinra." Izaya glared, turning his head sideways to face the doctor._

"_You…_enjoy_…pissing off Shizuo, not just to see his strength in play and gain an advantage over him by learning information about him that you can use against him later…but because you like his attention?"_

_Izaya sighed. "It sounds even stupider when you say it." He turned his head away._

"_Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Shinra adjusted his glasses. "I mean, I've seen that look in your eyes whenever you two fight. I've seen it from the moment you met. Before either of you said a word to one another, you looked at him and had that _look _in your eyes…"_

"_So what do you think is wrong with me? Not enough attention at a child because I had to take care of my sisters and my parents were never there?"_

_Shinra thought it over. "It's certainly possible that that is the case. But it could also be the case that you…well…"_

"_What?" Izaya glared. "Don't hold back. You're not good at that."_

"_Well." Shinra smiled lightly. "Perhaps it's not the attention that you love…but Shizuo."_

_A few moments passed before Izaya burst into manic laughter. As quickly as his laughter started, it ended. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_Shinra shrugged. "It makes sense. You know, love and hate are two sides of the same coin."_

_Izaya cocked an eyebrow. "You've got to be kidding me." He repeated himself. "You honestly think I could ever love that _monster_? Please, Shinra, don't kid yourself. I love humans, not Shizu-chan."_

"_He's human, too."_

_Izaya snorted. "Don't insult my perfect little humans." He ordered. "Shizu-chan is not one of them."_

"_Izaya, you even have a nickname for him."_

"_Only because it pisses him off." Izaya chuckled. "You don't get it, do you? I like figure out what makes people tick, but Shizu-chan is not someone I can easily read. That's why I need to anger him; so I can study his aggression and see just how his mind _works_. That's just the way it is. It's not because I _love_ him, but it's because I want to know anything and everything about anyone and anyone…including the monsters that ruin the prefect little world I've made for my perfect little humans."_

"_Don't you realize that _you're_ the reason he causes such damage? 98% of the time, it's you that pisses him off."_

"_My _presence _pisses him off."_

"_There's a simple way to resolve that…"_

_Izaya rolled his eyes. "It's not like I live here. I still live in Shinjuku. I just happen to come by and visit whenever something strikes my interest. It's not my fault that I run into Shizu-chan sometimes. I swear, he has some Izaya-based radar to detect me."_

"_Or he sees unexplainable stuff happening and figures it's your doing…he'd be right 100 percent of the time if that's the case."_

_Izaya huffed and closed his eyes. "Simple, Doc, I don't have feelings for Shizu-chan. I just like the attention."_

"_You can get attention from anywhere."_

"_So?"_

"_You _choose_ to get it from him."_

"_Because I need to study him!" Izaya sat up and spun so his feet were on the floor. "What don't you get about that, _Shinra?_ He's a fabulous specimen."_

_Shinra snickered._

"_What are…oh, you're a sick man!" Izaya stood with a snap and pointed at the doctor. "I don't even know _why_ I came in here to talk to _you_ about it, of all people."_

"_Because I'm the only one in town that knows both you and Shizuo enough to be of any assistance?"_

_Izaya blinked. "I suppose…the informant needing an informant…sickening…"_

"_I'm more of a counselor then an informant, Izaya. That's your department."_

"_Yes, well…" Izaya paused. "Whatever. Point is, I do _not_ love or even _like_ Shizu-chan, and that's that. I just wish I knew what was wrong with me." He started towards the door._

"_It's called _love_, Izaya." Shinra insisted, laughing._

_From the loveseat across from him, Celty shook her head. Was the underground doctor of Ikebukuro _serious_? Why did he think that this was a good idea?_

"_No, it isn't" Izaya waved him off. "Like I guessed, just stems from a lack of attention as a child."_

"_Isn't it funny that you can figure out why everyone else does what they do, but yet you can't figure yourself out?" Shinra laughed. "Kind of ironic, no?"_

"_I'm not exactly human, either." Izaya shot over his shoulder, smirking. "I'm more of a God."_

"_And Gods are not capable of love? Isn't that the message of God or something like that? Peace and love?"_

_Izaya paused. "Your point?" He turned on his heel to face the doctor. "Do you even _have_ a point?"_

"_That's why you came here, isn't it? You can't figure yourself out, so you want me to try and do it for you. The best you can do is guess. Kind of ironic. You have information about everyone but yourself!" Shinra laughed._

_Izaya's lower left eyelid twitched. "Fuck off." He ordered._

_Shinra shrugged. "It's true. You can understand anything but yourself and Shizuo. You two have that in common. You're both a mystery to you!"_

_Izaya stalked to the doctor and glared down at him. "_Don't_ compare me to _him_, Shinra." His voice was dangerously low. "Not if you value your life." He pulled out his knife as a threat, but didn't open it._

_Celty was on her feet instantly, but Shinra waved her off._

"_Don't worry; he won't hurt me. He knows I'm right." Shinra smiled at Izaya. "And since you love yourself so much, could it be possible that you're falling for things you see in Shizuo that you also see in you? Hm?"_

_Izaya flicked his wrist and hid his knife back up his sleeve. "Sh-Shut up, Shinra…that's impossible!" He backed away, looking strangely frightened. "I _can't_ love Shizu-chan. I just can't! That monster! That brute! That, that…" He backed up to the wall behind him and slid down it. "Oh man…this can't be happening…there's no way in _hell_ I _love Shizuo-chan_!"_

_Shinra shrugged. "I know it's hard to accept, but when you look at the facts…haven't you ever been in love, Izaya? And I'm not talking about your love for the human race. Love for one specific person. Head over heels, head in the clouds, gaga, crazy, heartbreaking _love_?"_

"_No." Izaya glared. "Never. I don't love individuals. I only love humans as a whole!"_

"_But Shizuo is the exception."_

"_Yes."_

_Shinra smirked. 'Gotcha.' He thought._

"_I hate him."_

"_You love him."_

"_Shut up!" Izaya stood. "I am not in love with _Shizuo Heiwajima_!" He snarled, glaring harshly at the doctor. "I'm not, it's impossible, and that's the _end_ of it! You're crazy, Shinra…"_

"_No crazier then the guy who's in love with his arch enemy."_

"_Ugh!" Izaya stood without another word and stormed out of the apartment. He slammed the door so hard the hinges rattled._

"Are you insane?_" Celty wondered. "_There's no way Izaya could ever like Shizuo that way._"_

"_You never know, Celty. He does show the signs of being in love with someone. Or at least loving them. Not necessarily in love. Two different things."_

_Celty shook her head. "_I just hope you know what you're doing._"_

"_I do, and it's fine. No worries." The doctor smiled and stood to stretch. "I'm going to bed." He practically skipped down the hallway, leaving a confused Celty in his wake._

000

It wasn't until three days later, when Izaya came back to begrudgingly admit that Shinra may have been right, that the doctor formulated a plan.


	2. I Hate Everything About You

Dlbn: Hey everyone! I was originally just going to make a sequel to "The More You Love Someone" and leave it at that, but I decided that a sequel wasn't enough. Taking advice from my wonderful reviewers, I have decided to just make this a multi-chapter fic. Probably about 4-5 chapters total, if that.

Nbld: So let's begin with the Review Corner! Thank you to Milarius, StarrySurprise, Kohei Takano, XxReddShadowxX, skuki-yuu, IziHara, Nana, Anonymous, and 32vitr for reviewing! Shizuo and Izaya shaped cookies for you all!

Milarius: More coming up!

StarrySurprise: I was originally going to do so, but I thought making it a chapter fic would be better; otherwise it would have 4-5 sequels XD

Kohei Takano: Update coming up!

XxReddShadowxX: I agree -wink wink nudge nudge- so here we go!

Sakuki-yuu: Gracias! Próximo capítulo esta aquí ahora. (Lo siento si mi Español no es bueno.)

IziHara: More coming up!

Nana: I was going to make a sequel, but I tink a multi-chapter fic is better ;)

Anonymous: It's not too surprising that Shinra had something to do with it ;)

32vitr: Poor Izaya is confused by his feelings ^^ A sequel was the original plan, but an added chapter works as well ;) thank you, I appreciate that :D

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! Or anything from it. It all belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I make NO money writing in this fandom.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own the song "I Hate Everything About You". That belongs to Three Days Grace. The lyrics aren't used here, but it's the chapter title ^^

000

Three weeks had passed since Izaya stormed out of Shinra's apartment. The informant had been avoiding Shizuo for weeks; not knowing how he would react when he saw him again. Damn it, Shinra. Why did the doctor have to go and mess up everything Izaya had worked for? That clever little mask the informant wore to hide the feelings inside was slowly shattering to expose his weakened exterior. Everyone thought he was a cocky, clever, fearless, heartless bastard that could and would anyone and everyone that got in his way or just happened by. To an extent, he was. But they didn't see inside to the weak, frightened little man he truly was. He wasn't just fascinated by Shizuo's power like he claimed. Oh, no. He was frightened by it. That uncontrollable rage that he just barely avoided each and every time the blonde would chase after him to try and kill him or scare him out of town. Of course, he'd recover quickly after Shizuo hit him with whatever heavy object he had gotten his hands on at that moment. He knew Shizuo would never kill him, since that would end their game of cat and mouse that he knew even Shizuo liked and looked forward to, but the possibility was always there. What if the next mailbox he was hit with cracked his head open and he bled out? Or what if he ran in front of a truck while trying to get away and got hit, shattering his ribs and piercing his lungs? Or what if the next street sign that was used to bash in his skull knocked him unconscious and he never woke up; being put on life support while his parents and sisters decided whether or not to pull the plug on him and end his misery. (Or theirs, depending on how much they would have to take care of him or spend to keep him alive in that situation.)

Izaya shook his head clear of the dark thoughts pooling there and took a seat on a park bench. To a degree, he _could_ understand Shinra's intrusion into his personal life and relationship with the brute, but it was the first time someone had managed to outsmart _him_. When Shinra had first told Izaya that he liked Shizuo, he denied it right until he left the apartment. But the longer and longer he let the idea fester in his head, the more he began to give in. Shizuo _was_ good looking, like his movie star little brother, but Izaya wasn't gay. He didn't like guys. He hardly liked girls, either, for that matter. Asexual, perhaps? Or just not caring…

The sound of a motorcycle revving its engine snapped the raven haired male form his thoughts. He spotted a woman in skintight, black leather with a yellow and blue helmet sitting on a black motorcycle a few feet away from him. She revved the engine again.

"Hello, Celty." He greeted.

She typed on her cell phone before putting the kickstand down on her bike with her foot and getting off of it. She sat next to him on the bench.

"_You're far from home_." She informed.

"Tell me something I don't know." He snorted in annoyance.

"_And you're not bothering Shizuo? Are you feeling okay?_"

Izaya froze. "I'm fine, Celty."

"_Is it because of what Shinra did? I _told_ him not to…_"

"It's not like we can undo the damage." Izaya sighed. "I just…I think I'm starting to agree with the doctor, and it's disturbing."

"_Why? Isn't it natural to develop feelings for someone? I've never seen you with a girl…or a guy?_"

"I'm not into my little humans like that. I love them all equally, so how can I choose between them?" Izaya sighed. "I was quite the playboy in high school, you know."

"_Oh? Can't imagine you'd have time to be with how much you messed with Shizuo. I remember he tried throwing Shinra's fridge at you once…_"

Izaya laughed. "Yes, that would have been well worth the injuries I would have recieved."

Celty shook her head. "_So have you been avoiding Shizuo?_"

"No, but I _have_ been lucky to not run into him thus far. That would be awkward, after what happened last time we met up."

"_Did Shizuo say anything?_"

"He said 'damn doctor' and informed me he was testing a theory. That's why I went to see Shinra. I figured he had _something_ to do with it." Izaya sighed. "I never should have told him that he was right…ugh, this is disgusting."

"_Not really._" Celty replied. "_You only think it is because of the half of you that hates him for being what you call a 'monster'._"

"Yeah, that's true." Izaya sighed. "Wait…no! You're wrong! _All_ of me thinks he's a monster!"

"_That's not what you told Shinra and me_."

Izaya glared. "Whatever, Celty…"

"_You can't hide from Shizuo forever, you know. You should talk to him. Confront him and tell him how you feel._"

"What do you expect me to do? Go up to him sand say, 'hey, Shizu-chan! I know you want to tear me apart limb by limb to get rid of me for good, but I just thought I should let you know first that I don't hate you like I claim. I'm actually in love with you and want your attention. So what do you say? Love me back?' and then I hold my arms out and he hugs me and kisses me and professes that he feels the same way?" Izaya threw back his head and let out a quick laugh. "Ha! That's a good one, Celty."

"It's best if you didn't do that, flea. Disgusting." Shizuo's voice carried from behind them.

Startled, both the Dullahan and the Informant turned to see Shizuo leaning against a lamppost, smoking a cigarette. He tossed them a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye. Izaya stood with a snap and swallowed hard.

"S-Shizu-chan…how much of that did you hear…?" Izaya wondered.

"_I should go. Bye Izaya._" Celty waved her goodbye to Shizuo before going to her bike and turning it on. She sped off into the night with the roar of a motorcycle mixed with the whinnying of a horse.

Izaya stood there, frozen solid, as the wind tasseled his hair along with his black, brown fur lined jacket. Shizuo didn't move either as the smoke from his cigarette danced in front of his face before taking off into the night as fast as Celty sped off. Silence closed in around the informant and the bartender, leaving them to stare one another down without a word. It was Shizuo who broke the silence with a sigh. He took his cigarette from his lips and tossed it to the ground, putting it out with the tip of his boot. Izaya didn't move as the blonde stood and cracked his back.

"Well?" Shizuo wondered. "What are you staring at?"

Izaya shook off the shock and schooled his features. "Nothing much." He informed, smirking his trademark smirk. "Why are you watching me stare at you?"

"I thought you were staring at 'nothing much'."

"Exactly." Izaya laughed.

"So you're back to thinking I'm nothing instead of having feelings for me? Good, that made things awkward as fuck…"

"Of course it did. I'm just messing with Celty and Shinra's heads." Izaya shrugged. "Disgusting, Shizu-chan. You think I'd actually feel _that _way for something like you? Ha! Don't make me laugh." He tossed in a false laugh for effect.

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow, shoving his hands into his pockets. "That was the worst acting I've ever seen come from you."

"Who says I'm acting?" Izaya spat, offended. "I'm being sincere here. Damn, Shizu-chan, can't you tell acting from sincerity? You're more of a monster then I _thought_ you were."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Or perhaps you're such a good actor that it's merely hard to tell."

"Well, yes, I suppose that could be true, but since it isn't the case here, I suppose we'll never know."

Shizuo shook his head. "Ah, hell. Shinra was actually right for once…fuck…"

Izaya glared and put his hands on his hips. "What is _that_ supposed to mean? _What_ did Shinra tell you, exactly?"

"That your hatred towards me stems from some form of love for me." Shizuo muttered. "It seems like he was right…"

"Well, he _wasn't_. How dare he spread rumors about me like that…"

"Right…Throwing stones in glass houses, are we, Izaya-kun?"

A glare from the informant had no effect on Shizuo.

"That doesn't bother me."

"Ne, you shouldn't accuse me of things like that, Shizu-chan. It hurts my feelings, being falsely accused like that."

Shizuo glared. "Just like it hurts to be falsely accused and framed to be coconspirators with your arch enemy just so he can cop a plea and save his own ass?"

Izaya laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah…I almost forgot about that. It's been years, hasn't it? Ah, you fought back so brilliantly against the police so they wouldn't arrest you. But, of course, you failed." He chuckled. "Such good times those were. When I could do anything and everything I wanted and get away with it…why did those times have to end? …Oh, that's right. They didn't!" Izaya let out a single syllable laugh that made Shizuo growl.

"You're pissing me off, flea." He warned.

Izaya shrugged. "You act like that's anything out of the ordinary.~"

"So why _do_ you provoke me all the time. Like the attention, hm?"

"Of course not." Izaya looked up and away as if offended. "Do you think I'm that pathetic, Shizuo? I could always find some random, willing girl if I needed some companionship. Why would I come all the way over here from Shinjuku just to get attention from you when I could pick up someone off the street that _won't_ attempt to kill me?"

"Because you don't find any of them interesting."

Izaya blinked. "Hm, I suppose that's true…ne, Shizu-chan, you've done your homework on me, haven't you?"

"You act like you think I give a damn about you." Shizuo informed. He stood straight, not using the streetlight for support anymore. "But you know that I don't. Does it help you sleep at night to think that the person you love actually cares about you, instead of wanting to bash your head in with a lead pipe? Does it help you feel good to pretend that someone out there could actually _like_ you for _you_?" Shizuo laughed. "Pathetic, Izaya, even for you."

Izaya sighed. "No, Shizu-chan, I couldn't give a damn if you cared about me at all, you know. You're just some little monster that needs to be tamed. You're nothing to me. Does it help _you_ sleep at night to think that I care about _you_?"

"I couldn't care less. It's just a hassle."

"What is?"

"The idea that you might have feelings for me."

Izaya felt like something snapped inside of him, but pretended to ponder the thought for a moment instead. "And what if I _did_ have feelings for you, hm?"

"It would mean nothing. It isn't mutual." Shizuo glared. "Why? Are you now saying that you _do_?"

"No, no, of course not. Just an interesting theory." Izaya took a couple cocky steps toward the bartender. "Can you imagine it? Two rivals growing up together and falling in love while still trying to kill one another? Some twisted Romeo and Juliet nonsense, that is."

Shizuo didn't even blink as he watched the shorter male get closer and closer to him.

"What? Nothing to say, Shizu-chan?" Izaya let the name roll off his tongue as he smirked at the blonde. "How unlike you. You normally have some comment for everything I say."

"What do you want, flea?" Shizuo sighed. "I'm not really in the mood for this bullshit."

"You always say that, and yet you always give into it and chase me halfway across town."

Shizuo cocked an eyebrow. "This is more you being an obnoxious prick then you pissing me off."

"Oh? So I'm _not_ pissing you off?"

"Of course you are." Shizuo snorted. "Just on a lower level then usual…what are you doing?"

Izaya had closed the gap between them so that they were standing chest to chest. "So, Shizu-chan. You think that it's possible that I have feelings of love for you, and yet you let me this close without punching me out?"

"I have nothing to punch you out for…yet…" Shizuo smirked.

"Perhaps I should give you something to hit me for, then. I know you've always wanted to deck me." Izaya grabbed Shizuo by the lapels of his black vest and pulled him closer. "So maybe I should give you that opportunity, hm?"

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo grabbed the informant's hands in his own. "Let go of me before I break your hands and give you no other option."

Izaya smirked. "Pucker up." He leaned up on his toes to place a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

Shizuo froze on the spot. Was Izaya doing this just to mess with him? He tried to ignore how soft the other's lips were and pulled away, forcing Izaya to let go of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand. "Disgusting, flea."

"It wasn't disgusting when you did it, but it is when I do it? I'm hurt, Shizu-chan." Izaya saw Shizuo's face flush red and he wiggled his fingers. "Bye now." He skirted around Shizuo and took off down the street.

"I-I-I-I-Z-AY-AY-AY-AY-A-A-A-A!" Shizuo screamed after the informant, giving chase.

Izaya laughed as he dodged various green, wire trashcans and wooden benches that came his way. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

000

Hearing sirens blaring throughout Ikebukuro was so common that Celty didn't even blink when three cop cars rushed past her with their lights flashing and sirens blaring. Whatever it was, she assumed it had something to do with the large cloud of dust forming ahead; most likely developing from a fight between Izaya and Shizuo. She shook her head. She should have known they couldn't be civil for five minutes. The Dullahan revved her engine once and did a back wheelie as she peeled away and past the cop cars. Shinra started this and wouldn't do anything about it, so it was high time Celty finished it _for_ him.

000

Izaya swung from a streetlamp that had been lodged into a building and catapulted himself to a stop sign that had been lodged into the building across from him. This was fun, this was fun, this was fun! Oh, how he missed Shizu-chan chasing him like this and trying to kill him. And all over one little kiss? It was just too perfect! Izaya hadn't snapped like this the day before, but, then again, he supposed he didn't really mind being kissed by Shizuo. Not that he wanted to, but it was better then being kissed by someone else. Like Shinra, for example (though the doctor was head over heels for Celty and wouldn't even think of doing something like that to anyone _but_ the headless rider).

He barely missed being taken down by a blue mailbox as he leapt over it and up onto the wall above him. He held onto the building's sign and placed both feet on the wall. Down six stories below him was the blonde, clutching a streetlight in his hand. The lights flickered from red to yellow to green rapidly; malfunctioning from Shizuo pulling it free.

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan!?" Izaya called down, cupping his hand around his mouth to function as a megaphone. "Run out of steam?"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo called up to him. "Why don't you come down here and _play_ like a big boy instead of running away like a _coward_!"

"Ha-ha-ha ha!" Izaya laughed. "_I'm_ a coward? Why don't you come face me like a man instead of throwing objects at me to do the work _for_ you."

Shizuo launched the streetlight in his hand at the informant like a pole vault. Izaya swung himself up onto the top of the sign he'd been hanging on. He jumped up and landed on the streetlight's pole, running down it towards the base. He leapt off of it and onto the fire escape of the building across from him. He held tight to the black, metal ladder as it swayed from the force of him landing on it. The streetlight behind him shattered, sending pieces of glass and light bulbs everywhere. Izaya ignored the sting in his back as shrapnel from where the light hit the building slammed against him and made the fire escape sway more. He heard something climbing up the ladder below him and looked down to spot Shizuo quickly advancing on him. Letting out a little sigh of relief that it wasn't the ladder giving away underneath him, Izaya rushed up to the next floor. He yanked open the balcony doors and found himself in the hallway of a hotel. Without a doubt, the fight between himself and Shizuo would wake up the poor people, but he was more focused on an escape then anything. He took the time to shut the doors behind him before taking down the hallway. His shoes squeaked on the hardwood floors where carpet didn't cover them as he ran and turned left around the corner. He stopped a few seconds to catch his breath before taking off and getting into one of the elevators at the end of the hallway. He pressed the ground floor button and leaned back against the walls of the elevator car to catch his breath. The doors shut as the elevator dinged. It went down two floors before stopping.

"Shit." Izaya cursed. He didn't need someone getting into the elevator with him.

He launched forward and repeatedly hit the 'door close' button on the elevator to stop it. unfortunately, his efforts were in vain and the doors opened. He caught sight of Shizuo waiting with his arms folded over his chest. Izaya let out a less then manly squeak as he pressed the close button one more time. The doors shut and he breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was able to continue on his way and _not_ be trapped in close quarters with the pissed off blonde, as he pressed the ground floor button. Before the elevator could move again, the doors began opening against their own will. Izaya watched in slight horror as Shizuo pulled the doors apart and entered the elevator. The doors closed behind him and the elevator stayed where it was, ot moving now that the light for the ground floor button was off.

"S-Shizu-chan." Izaya greeted. "Fancy meeting you here…how'd you know which elevator?"

"My boss comes here a lot for meetings." Shizuo cracked his knuckles. "There's only one set of elevators in this building."

"What made you think I'd come into the elevator?" Izaya wondered, stepping sideways to avoid the advancing blonde.

The elevator cab was only big enough for five-six people, so he didn't have much room to move. Either way, he wanted to be out of punching range.

"I heard the ding. You can't be that clueless, Izaya." Shizuo snarled.

"You took the stairs and cut me off…what if I had gotten off?"

"Even you're not lazy enough that you would take an elevator down one flight when there's a stairwell."

Izaya could've slapped himself for that. "Brilliant deduction, my dear Shizu-chan." He chuckled to hide his nervousness. "So now what do we do?"

Shizuo cocked a smirk and hit the 'stop' button on the elevator. Izaya groaned.

"What are you planning, Shizu-chan?" He wondered.

"To bash your head in, and maybe break a few bones while I'm at it." The blonde cracked his knuckles again.

"C-Come on, Shizu-chan. We're both men. Perhaps we could discuss a way out of this instead, hm?"

"We're both men?" Shizuo chuckled. "Izaya, I thought I was a monster and you were a God."

Izaya glared. "Enough of the banter, Shizu-chan." He flicked his wrist to being his knife down into his hand. "If you want a fight, all you have to do is ask."

Shizuo grabbed him by the collar before the informant could move. He reeled back to punch him as Izaya snapped his blade open. Shizuo's fist collided with Izaya's cheek as the informant turned his head and slashed at Shizuo's arm with his blade. The end of Shizuo's left sleeve was now slit open and showing his skin, where a faint trail of blood had come from the nick from the weapon. Izaya hadn't cut him hard, just enough to make him let go, and the blonde hadn't used 100 percent of his strength to hit him. Shizuo swiped again with a closed right first as Izaya threw his arms in the air and spun to the left to get around him. He kicked the 'ground' button with his foot as Shizuo slammed into the wall. The elevator moved and made them both lose their footing as it began to descend.

"You're not getting away _that_ easily, Izaya." Shizuo smirked. "We still have four flights to go." H took a quick step around him and kicked back to hit the stop button again. The elevator stopping quickly made Izaya lose his balance slightly. He stumbled back and Shizuo pounced forward to hit him. Izaya ducked and the blonde's fist sailed over his head to leave a dent in the wall of the elevator. Izaya kicked the blonde's feet out from underneath him, making the blonde flip forward to land on his stomach. He groaned before forcing himself over onto his back. Izaya was on him faster then a lion on a gazelle. He leaned on his knees, one on either side of the blonde, and trapped him in place. He held Shizuo's hands down with one hand; the other hand holding onto his blade. Shizuo growled.

"Get _off_ of me, flea."

Izaya leaned down to his left ear and traced around the shell of it with his tongue. "Make me."

Shizuo shuddered and arched away from him. "Disgusting!" He commented. "Get the _fuck_ off of me, Izaya Orihara. _Now_."

"My, my. Are we really at the point where we need to call full names, Shizuo Heiwajima?"

Shizuo smirked and leaned back. As Izaya leaned forward to mutter something at him, he snapped his head forward and collided their foreheads. Izaya grunted and fell back onto his backside, rubbing his head. Before Shizuo could pounce on him, he threw himself towards the buttons and pressed the ground floor button. He slid against the wall as the elevator began to move. Noticing that the blonde was getting back up, the informant scrambled away and stood again. Shizuo got to his feet and took a stance in front of the elevator doors. The elevator quickly came to a stop as Shizuo hit the 'stop' button with the palm of his left hand. The motion sent Izaya off of his feet again. He fell against Shizuo, trapping the blonde against the elevator doors. Neither moved for a few minutes. Izaya put one hand on the doors on either side of Shizuo, since he had dropped his blade when he was shaken off his feet, and forced his face out of the blonde's stomach.

"S-Sorry…" He muttered.

Shizuo blinked down at him. "Whatever…not your fault…"

Izaya pressed the ground floor button again, staring up at Shizuo form where he was now kneeling. The two stood there awkwardly before Izaya bent down to grab his knife. The elevator stopped at the ground floor and dinged as the doors opened.

"Woa, Shizuo, Izaya." Masaomi Kida's voice greeted. "Did I interrupt something?"

Izaya peered around the bartender's legs at the blonde. "Kida…no, you're not. How could…" He looked up at Shizuo and realize the position he was in. he scrambled to his feet quickly. He rushed around Shizuo and pressed the fourth floor and close buttons. He exited the elevator as the doors began to shut.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo called.

The elevator shut and Izaya's fists collided with it, making Izaya take a step forward before the elevator began to rise.

"What are you doing here, Kida?" Izaya wondered. "A hotel? At your age? Naughty boy." He smirked.

"Not your _business_, Izaya." Kida glared. "Um…were you and Shizuo busy…?"

"No, no, of course not." Izaya chuckled for a moment before his features darkened. "I swear, if you told _anyone_ what you saw here, I'll reveal that you're the leader of the yellow scarves to your entire school."

Kida's eyes widened. "I won't tell anyone…no one would believe me anyway." He pressed the button to call for an elevator again.

Izaya fiddled with his knife as he waited with the blonde teenager. "So, where are you off to?"

"Not your business." Kida snapped. "I have a visitor from out of town, that's all…"

"Parents?"

"…Not your business."

An elevator came to a stop on the ground floor and the doors opened.

"Oh…hey, Shizuo…" Kida greeted.

"Shit." Izaya paled.

The elder of the blondes stood in the doorway of the elevator, seething. Izaya shut his blade and flicked his wrist to hide it again.

"Gotta split." Izaya informed, taking off.

"IZAYA-KUN!" Shizuo called after him, giving chase.

Izaya ran as fast as he could down the hallway, tipping over potted plants to block Shizuo's path towards him. He heard Shizuo curse and trip over a couple as he pulled a couch in the waiting area and chuckled it at the fleeing raven. Izaya ducked as the desk flew over his head and smashed open the front door.

"Hey!" The receptionist called from the front desk. "You can't just…"

Shizuo stopped and glared at her, making her sink down so only the top of her head was visible over the top of the desk.

"Never mind." She squeaked.

Izaya snorted and continued out the front doors; knocking over couches and plants along the way, along with a rolling luggage rack that a confused busboy was pushing. He burst through the door sin time to crash into someone. He didn't apologize and tried to get around them, but they grabbed and held fast to his left arm.

"Let me go!" Izaya ordered. "He's going to kill me. I can't just stand here!"

The person didn't reply as they tugged on his arm to get him to stay.

"Final warning, pal!" Izaya snapped. "Let. Go!" He turned and to swipe at them with his now extended knife, but stopped when he saw who it was.

Celty held onto his arm with one hand, using the other hand to show him her cell phone. "_Stop right there, Izaya. This ends now._"

"No, it doesn't. I have to get going. Shizu-chan is going to _kill_ me." He lowered his voice. "I fucking _kissed_ him, Celty. To give him a reason to chase me. Now he's going to kill me. If I mean anything to you, let go."

Celty began to type with one hand, but stopped when she heard Shizuo's cry from inside the building.

The blonde ran out and skid sideways to come to a stop in front of her, fist poised to hit Izaya. He stood sideways with one leg extended outward and began panting.

"Celty?" He wondered. "Damn it, you're in the way. _Move_."

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Shizuo. I can't let you kill him_."

"You don't get it, Celty. That damn flea…"

"I told her." Izaya piped up, holding up one finger.

Shizuo glared at Celty. "Then you know why I'm going to _kill_ him."

"_No! This is Shinra's fault! He started this mess, so he should stop it! killing Izaya won't solve anything._"

"It'll make _me_ feel better."

"It'll make you feel better to kill the one person that gives you their undivided attention?" Izaya laughed. "Come on, Shizu-chan. Don't be silly."

"Why you…"

Shizuo started to go after him, but Celty put her hand out to stop him.

"_I'm telling you right now! Quit it! Both of you! We can work this out! Trust me!_"

"What do you propose we do? Go back to Shinra's and talk this out?" Izaya wondered.

Celty nodded her head.

"I don't trust him."

"_Who? Shizuo or Shinra?_"

"Both."

"I don't trust you either, flea. Feeling is mutual." Shizuo huffed.

Celty would have rolled her eyes if she could. "_Then trust me?_"

Shizuo and Izaya shared a look and a mutual recognition passed as sirens began to get closer.

"Let's go." Shizuo said.

"Agreed." Added Izaya.

Celty nodded and pointed to her bike. She got on and started it up as Izaya got on behind her, and Shizuo got on behind him. Shizuo grabbed onto the seat, refusing to hold onto Izaya as the informant held onto Celty. When Celty began driving, Shizuo quickly changed his tune and grabbed onto Izaya, holding tight so he wouldn't fall. Izaya felt a blush crawl up his cheeks and was thankful that it was so dark and he was wedged between the two of them so they couldn't see.

000

_Three days after Shinra first proposed to Izaya the idea that he was in love with Shizuo, the informant showed up at the doctor's apartment once again. He knocked on the door once and waited for someone to open it. Shinra pulled the door open and his smile faded away into a frown. The doctor tried to hide it._

"_Izaya?" He wondered. "To what do I owe this house call?"_

_Izaya pushed past the doctor. Celty sat at the computer in the living room. She turned towards Izaya and went back to the computer as she waved at him, seemingly uninterested in why he was there.  
"So what is it, Izaya?" Shinra wondered, shutting the door._

_Izaya sat on the couch and muttered something._

"_What? I couldn't catch that." Shinra cupped his hand around his ear sarcastically._

"_I…" Izaya muttered the rest._

"_What?" Shinra sat on the chair across from the informant. "You have to stop murmuring."_

"_You were right, alright?!" Izaya glared._

"_About?"_

"_I…I…ugh…have…oh god this is sick…love…er…Shi…chan…"_

_Celty stopped typing and Shinra froze in place._

"_What?" Shinra replied. "Oh, er, I mean…of course I'm right. I know what I'm talking about…"_

_Izaya glared. "Even you didn't really think it was possible. Ugh this is awful…how could I feel anything but hatred for that monster?!"_

"_Now, wait a minute, Izaya." Shinra replied. "You stalk him and cause fights with him almost every day just to get a response and the attention. This shouldn't be a surprise to you."_

"_It's disgusting."_

"_Well…" Shinra paused. "Love is love. Can't help who you fall for, after all."_

"_I suppose." Izaya sighed. He held his head in his hands. "Oh man…what do I do now? How the hell can I even face him like this?"_

"_What do you mean? It's not like you're going to jump him or anything. You just finally admitted the truth to yourself…and us."_

_Izaya glared before he sighed and flopped back against the couch. "I guess you have a point…but damn, this is going to make things awkward."_

"_Maybe you should just tell him how you feel." Shinra giggled._

"Horrible advice, Shinra._" Celty typed on the laptop, having the screen magnified so it was visible from where the males were sitting._

"_What do you expect me to do? Go up to Shizu-chan and say 'I don't actually hate you, I'm in love with you. So what do you say? Wanna be together? Kiss me!'." Izaya held out his arms but laughed and slumped back against the couch again. "Get real, Shinra. He'd beat me to a pulp."_

"_You could run away."_

"_I _would_ run away." Izaya glared. "I'll get laughed out of town. No way in _hell_ am I telling _Shizu-chan_ that I'm in love with him. _Absolutely_. _No. Way._"_

"_Come on, Izaya…you can't keep it secret forever. Besides, what if he feels the same?" Shinra burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but even you know that's a load of crap."_

_Izaya growled. "I'm glad you're getting amusement out of learning a secret about me and taking advantage of it by using it against me."_

"_Gee, who _else_ in town does that to people?"_

_Izaya glared and stood. "I'm not dealing with this shit. Thanks, Shinra. You've completely fucked up everything." He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door so hard that the hinges rattled. "Damn you, Shinra!" Izaya snapped once he got in the elevator. "Fuck you, Shizuo…ugh!" He let out a scream to get out his frustrations before composing himself and exiting the elevator as it reached the ground floor._

_So what if Shinra knew? It's not like he would blab to Shizu-chan, right?_


	3. Which to Bury? (Us or the Hatchet)

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! I'm back with chapter three! Miss me? ;)

Nbld: Don't be silly. As if anyone could miss _you_.

Dlbn: Hey!

Nbld: *smirks* Let's move onto the Review Corner, shall we? Thank you to Kohei Takano, sakuki-yuu, and glowingXembers for reviewing! Pumpkins with Shizuo and Izaya carved into them just for you!

Kohei Takano: Thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying!

Sakuki-yuu: Me alegro de que está disfrutando de la fic. La mayoría Shizaya leí se encuentran en la fase posterior a la caída en el amor romántico. Siguiente capítulo viene!

GlowingxEmbers: I'm glad you are enjoying! I was worried I wouldn't keep them in character enough, since I only saw the anime once and it was a while ago. I'm happy you think they're in character. Next chapter coming up!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara! It belongs to Ryohgo Narita. I make _no_ money off of writing this fic.

Disclaimer two: I do NOT own the song "Which to Bury?" (Us or the Hatchet) That belongs to Reliant K. I make NO money off of using this song.

000

Shizuo lounged on Shinra's couch, spread out with his arms over the back of the couch, as he glared hatefully at the lounging Izaya. The informant was laying upside down on the love seat, with his head to the floor and feet slumped over the back of the chair. Shinra held a cup of steaming coffee between his hands and took a sip as the clock continuously ticked by the moments. Celty stared down at her cell phone as she waited for someone to speak. Unsurprisingly, it was Izaya who broke the silence.

"Why are we even here?" The informant wondered, pulling out his knife and inspecting it. "We all know it won't accomplish a thing."

"For once, we agree on something." Shizuo muttered, seemingly annoyed by that fact.

"I'm puzzled as well." Shinra informed. "Why did you bring them here, again, Celty?"

Celty typed on her cell phone before showing him the screen. "_You started this mess, Shinra, so it's up to you to fix it._" She had typed. "_I swear, you're more destructive then Izaya and Shizuo are when they fight._"

Shinra blushed. "Come on, Celty…no one's _that_ bad."

That earned him matching glares from the informant and the bodyguard.

"There's nothing to fix, Celty." Izaya insisted. "Things are fine the way they are."

"Speak for yourself." Shizuo snorted. "Luckily, Shinra was wrong."

"About what?" Shinra wondered.

"Me having feelings for the Flea, and him having feelings for me."

"Well, he was wrong about one part, at least…" Izaya flushed, looking away. He huffed. "My feelings and my reasons, whatever they are, are my own. I don't need to justify myself to any of you."

"You do when it involves me." Shizuo growled.

Izaya sighed. "Fair enough, I suppose." He rolled his eyes. "Ne, Shizu-chan, you don't feel anything other then hate and loathing for me, so what should it matter to you what I feel for you, hm?"

"Because I need to know if me kicking your ass is some kind of turn on for you or not."

"Eh?" Izaya cocked an eyebrow. "So you can have your way with me?"

Shizuo turned red as he glared. "So I can stay the hell away from you."

Izaya pouted, but the look was gone as soon as it came. "That's not very _nice_, Shizu-chan."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? I think it's cute. _Shizu_-chan." Izaya let the name curl off his tongue.

Shizuo pulled back to kick him, but Celty stopped him using her scythe.

"_That won't solve anything._" The Dullahan warned the blonde. "_Don't waste your energy_."

"Sitting here talking is wasting my energy." Shizuo corrected. "Nothing is getting accomplished, and no one here believes that something will. It's ridiculous."

"Aw, the _monster_ knows big words." Izaya chuckled.

"_What_ did you say, Flea?" Shizuo growled.

"Stop antagonizing him, Izaya, or I'll tell him everything." Shinra warned before taking a sip of his coffee.

Izaya glared. "You wouldn't dare."

"Everything?" Shizuo wondered, actually interested for a moment.

"Nothing." Izaya snapped. "You heard nothing, Shizu-chan, so just move on, ne?"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I don't take orders from _you_." He informed. "Watch yourself, Izaya, or you'll find a couch impaled through your skull."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Izaya faked a shiver. "You don't frighten me, Shizu-chan." He shook his head. "Monsters are nothing more then men hiding behind masks so they don't have to reveal their _true_ nature." He sighed. "That's why they confuse me…but my _wonderful_ humans? That's another story all together."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Stop talking like you're a different species."

"Of course I'm a different species. I'm a God."

"That fell in love with a monster." Shinra piped in.

Izaya glared at him, annoyed. "Shut up!"

Celty shook her head. "_You're not helping here, _Shinra." She informed, using the cell phone. "_So unless you have something productive to say, don't say anything_."

Shinra started to speak, putting his index finger in the air, but thought better of it and put his finger away before going back to his coffee. No one spoke for a few minutes; the silence between them both comforting and awkward. Celty typed onto her cell phone once again.

"_There are obviously some kind of feelings between the two of you, or you wouldn't be here right now, right?_" She wondered.

"Of course there aren't. We just didn't have a choice." Izaya pouted.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. For trying to be a hardened badass of an Informant, Izaya was such a brat.

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish here, Celty, but you're not going to do anything. Izaya and I hate one another. Deal with it, alright?"

Izaya glared. "Speak for yourself, brute." He huffed.

"Oh, so now you're saying you actually have _feelings_ for me, flea?" Shizuo asked.

"Hmph, you just want me to answer it for your own satisfaction. Sorry to inform you, brute, but you won't get the words out of me."

"Fine. Keep your secrets." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Pathetic, Izaya."

"How am _I_ pathetic?!"

"You talk a big game about how you're better then everyone else-especially me-and act like this big tough guy, but you're really just a weak little flea that can't be killed and is afraid of his own feelings." Shizuo summarized. "Pathetic."

Izaya sputtered a few times, but no words came out. He finally closed his mouth and glared. "You have no right to talk, _Shizu_-chan. If we're going by that messed up logic of yours, then you're just as pathetic as _me_."

Shizuo laughed. "Ha! Don't insult me, Flea." He issued a warning. "Why the hell am I pathetic?"

"Because _you_ pretend to be this hardened bastard that can summon immeasurable strength and use it to crush anyone and everyone to a bloody _pulp_, and yet you use it all on little old _me_ and are so afraid of not only your feelings, but your true strength, that you hold back. Even with me." Izaya smirked, cocky as ever. "You say I'm pathetic for being afraid of my feelings, but at least I'm not afraid of _myself_ as well."

Shizuo glared. "At least I admit to it."

Izaya's jaw dropped, making Shinra laugh.

"Looks like your 'brute' got one over on you, 'God'." He giggled.

Celty showed him a message on her cell phone. "_If you value your manhood,_" She typed,"_you'll stop that this instant_."

Shinra coughed and took a sip of his coffee. "You both bring up valid points." He informed once he calmed down enough to speak without laughing at the two males. "Not about either of you being pathetic, but that both of you being afraid of your own feelings. It took you a lot of courage, Izaya, to admit to Celty and me that you do have feelings for Shizuo. And Shizuo, it took you a lot of balls to actually kiss the guy." Shinra paused. "So I don't think the issue is that you're both afraid of your own feelings, but rather that you're afraid to admit your feelings to one another."

Izaya and Shizuo looked at one another, then turned away, blushing.

"I don't love him." Izaya insisted.

"That kiss was a stupid mistake. Shouldn't have done it." Shizuo stated.

"Agreed. It was _disgusting_."

"You got that right. Like drinking rat poison."

"Like drinking hydrochloric acid through a straw."

It took both of them a minute to let one another's words sink in before they viciously turned to one another.

"And what, pray tell, is so _disgusting_ about kissing me, brute?" Izaya huffed. "You should consider yourself lucky!"

"What's disgusting about kissing _you_ is that it's _you_." Shizuo huffed back. "_You_ should consider yourself lucky I didn't decide to break your fucking neck when you were in such a compromising position."

Izaya gaped. "You're a monster, Shizu-chan…"

"We established that this is how you think about me ages ago."

Izaya glared. "Threatening to snap the neck of the one person in this world that happens to love you? You're even more of a monster then I thought."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Shizuo blinked. "Did you just say 'the one person in this world who happens to _love_' me?"

Izaya flushed and looked away. "You're hearing things!"

"_Our cue to leave_." Celty wrote on her cell.

"Aw, come on, Celty. This was just getting good!" Shinra munched on popcorn that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Celty grabbed him by the arm and showed him something on her phone that made him blush.

"See you guys later. Don't kill one another or trash my apartment!" Shinra waved goodbye as he pulled Celty down the hall that led to his bedroom.

Neither the Informant nor the Bartender paid them any mind."

"Well, Flea?" Shizuo wondered. "Are you going to answer me?"

"You're hearing things, Shizu-chan…"

"The Doctor and the Rider heard it, too."

"Mass hysteria. I should leave before it spreads…" He made no move to leave the room, let alone the apartment.

Shizuo didn't reply. He stared the Informant up and down. It wasn't that Izaya was necessarily _bad_ looking. Although he was quite effeminate, his skinniness and lack of weight wasn't that unattractive. It wasn't as if he was malnourished, he was just in shape somehow. Probably from running from Shizuo and using his Parkour skills all the time. And Shizuo couldn't argue that his strange crimson eyes were somewhat alluring, and that his raven hair was cut in a way to frame his features and make him stand out and appear somehow more effeminate. However, it was _Izaya Orihara_ he was talking about. The Informant, the Broker, the Deceiver, the thorn in his side, his mortal enemy…the _Flea_! There was no _way_ Shizuo could ever feel any form of attraction towards him. Though, if he was gay and had a type, he did suppose he would go for someone like Izaya. Someone who could test him and fight him. Someone who could instigate shit but manage to avoid a pummeling unlike anyone ever could. Someone _like_ Izaya, but _not_ Izaya. Why was his heart doing somersaults and flips? It really _was_ disgusting.

Izaya appeared to be looking the blonde over and either debating or deciding something, but Shizuo wasn't sure what.

"What?"

The word came out harsher then he meant it to, but the ever-so-slight flinch from the Flea made him regret it and almost apologize. _Almost_.

"Nothing." Izaya bit back, just as harshly. "What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing."

"Then I guess we're in agreement here, aren't we?"

"For once."

They were both silent. Izaya finally huffed and looked away. Shizuo used the time to look him over again without being noticed. For all his faults and the annoying aspects of him, Izaya really wasn't all _that _bad. Then Shizuo remembered how Izaya had him falsely arrested for murder and thus cost him the job his brother Kasuka had worked very hard to make sure he got and kept. Nope, the Flea was as bad as they come. And _nothing_ was _ever_ going to change _that_.

000

_After kissing Izaya and returning to his apartment, Shizuo gargled burning hot salt water before spitting it into the sink. Ugh what in the world had he been _thinking_? Damn doctor putting _ideas_ in his head. As if he could ever love the Flea, of all people, and vice-versa. The very thought was sickening. Then again, it _was_ Shinra he was talking to a moment ago. The Doctor was as deranged as Izaya himself, but with a different specialty. Shizuo slammed the glass on the counter, almost shattering it, before pushing it into the sink to shatter and flopping down on his couch. His phone buzzing with the reception of a text shattered the silence he was beginning to get comfortable with. He groaned and pulled out his mobile. A message from Tom had him sighing in defeat. He had been hoping for a nice, quiet evening at home. But _no_, some _idiot_ didn't pay his bills and fees on time and thus had to be _handled_ by Tom. Well, more Shizuo the anything, if the guy gave them a hard time. It was almost guaranteed that he would. They always did. Shizuo sent a quick reply back before hauling himself out the couch and forcing himself out of the apartment. After meeting with Tom and dealing with the newest annoyance-in this case, a thirty year old family man who needed money to cover up his gambling debts so his wife wouldn't know that he wasn't paying the bills with the money she gave him every week-Shizuo stalked the streets of Ikebukuro alone. He soon found himself in the local park. Why did he always find himself either here or on the path to Shinra's residence when he needed time to think for himself? It made no sense. Then again, he did suppose that he _was_ a creature of habit._

_He pulled out a carton of cigarettes from his pants' pocket and a lighter from the other. He pulled out a cigarette and perched it between his lips before depositing the package back into his pocket. Shielding the end of the cigarette from the wind, Shizuo flicked open his lighter and touched it to the tip of the stick. After a few puffs, the light finally caught on. Shizuo snapped the lighter shut and put it away before leaning back against a lamp post. He closed his eyes as he took a few drags from the cigarette and tried to relax. The wind lightly tussled his bleached blonde hair around him as he took a few drags from his cigarette. He heard a motorcycle get louder and then come to a stop in the nearby distance, but he shrugged it off and continued to breathe in from the cigarette. He let out a puff of smoke as he heard a familiar laugh and grunted. Why did he have to, today of all days, did he have to run into that insufferable _Flea_?_


End file.
